Inuyashas end Kagomes new
by thesweetmissythatwilljackyouup
Summary: starts at the last episode were Inuyasha and Kagome are married but not mated. as the story goes on u might discover a little lets see...twist :) make sure to read and review. Hope you enjoy. Rating did change and now it is not for little kitties so im sorry if u started reading this then lemen so now u cant read it but i will make a T rated story after this one :)
1. Chapter 1

**Declamer:I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**X0X0X0 **

**Also this is my first story so i'm very sorry for the mistakes or anything else you find wrong. :)**

**And if anyone stays and reads this story and likes it then tell me if u have eny ideas for me. :)**

**KEY**

**"**speaking"

'thoughts'

**"inner beast speaking"**

* * *

**Kagomes pov**

'I still don't get why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave me that face when I called Sesshomaru Big brother.I thought it was respectful,well I guess he just saw something he didn't anyway I wonder what Inuyasha may be up 's been doing a lot of work recently with watching over the village and every thing maybe he just needs a breather or a massage.' thought Kagome.

"I KNOW!"she nearly screamed.

"I'll just get some scented candles and lotion from my time and then I can give him a great message and maybe ill get something in return too"she secretly said to herself.

But what she didn't know was that a certain hanyou was watching her and had heard everything she said.

**Inuyasha's pov**

"Oh so she thinks that she can just get her way by doing something like that I don't think so"said Inuyasha who was now thinking of a way to get Kagome before she has a chance to do anything.

**"No make wife mad,we have no mate,Gome mate".**

"I think it might be to soon we have to wait till Kagome gets used to us more".

**"No wanna wait, wanna mate Gome soon".**

"Oh well you and me,we both have to wait I wanna do it badly too so shut it".

**"Master mean no talk no more to master".**

**Regular pov**

While the butthead and beauty are thinking a way to get one another before the other, a certain lord was in the area thinking of a way he can get kagome to be his and not Inuyasha's.

**Sesshomarus pov**

'I don't get it, what does my Miko see's in that infant, he's not important or a lord like myself he is still merely a pup'.

**"Mate has kind heart and loves our brother".**

'He is no brother of mine, he will never be'.

**"Yes we all know you hate your brother but about our mate, you know u wanna we both, plus Rin needs a mother and we can challenge the pup to a duel and then we win and take mate with us but we have to woo her or she will be resistant to leave".**

'I Sesshomaru think that is a good idea and will get my room ready for our mate so when she comes back there will be nothing wrong'.

**"Well well when was the last time we agreed on something?".**

'Hn'.

**"Well he's back to normal, the ass".**

* * *

**Well that was interesting no lol and I know it's really really short but i wanna just get it started then they will get much longer:)**

**So pls review so I know if people like it or I should stop :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decliamer:I do not own Inuyasha or these caracters**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Also I want to thank Shadow Zombie and VixenKitsune147 for actally liking and following my story first and Webkid77 for being my first review and everyone else thank u to i didnt forget about u:)lol **

**KEY**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**"inner beast speaking"**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Regular pov

Sesshomaru went back to his palace to get everything ready for Kagome when she came back with the same time Kagome wanted to go back to her time to get the things she needed for her little only problem was,was that Inuyasha wanted to go with her.

Kagomes pov

'I dont get it, why is Inuyasha being so presistant on going with me.?I want him to go with me but then I wont be able to get the things I need and he will just waste my time anyway.'Kagome thought

"Inuyasha just stop you can not come with me,I need to get some things then I will be back"Kagome said

"NO! you arent going by your self I am coming if you like it or not"said Inuyasha

"I dont get it why do you want to come with me.?"Kagome said

"umm...BECAUSE YOUR MY WIFE AND I NEED TO PROTECT YOU!".

"Inuyasha whats the real reason you want to come, because both you and me both know that there is nothing to be scared of in my time unlike here."

"yes there is like those pervertes and the..."

"And the what."

"um...THINGS! now come on i dont wanna go to late"

"Inuyasha your not coming with me got it?."

"fine whatever" *sulks in the back of the hut*

"bye Kaede,Shippo,Sango,and Miroku"said Kagome

"bye Kagome" the group said in ushion

Inuyashas pov

'stupid Kagome, I should be able to go with I dont know what im going to do I was suposed to go so I can make sure she wouldnt be able to get the things.I dont know what im going to do know."

Sesshomarus pov

'Finaly everything is into place,and I dont need to worry about anything but just making her come with me but hopefully i wont have to make and she will come on her own will.'

**"you do know it will take some time to sway her and get her to fall in love with us right.?"**

'ofcourse I now that im not dum now stop bothering me so I can make a plan.'

**"Asshole"**

With Inuyasha

'I know for a fact that Nomeko will be able to wip up a spell for me that could make Kagome so horny she will be begegging for me to fuck the living shit out of her and in every hole.'

About 30 minutes later Inuyasha got there and noticed that there was no one started searching for Nomeko and found her near the river.

"Nomeko I need you to make me a poshion that will make a miko be so horny were it would take a lot for her to stop being so horny"

"ahh Inuyasha no hello or anything but you want me to make you a poshion fine I guess so are you sure? A poshion like that can be very dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands Inuyasha."

"yhe yhe whatever are you going to make it or not?"

"yes it will be ready in a hour the most"

"Cant you make a little faster?"

"Do you want it strong or weak like you said you want her to be so horny that she will want you to fuck the shit out of her, no?"

"fine whatever ill be back in a hour"

As Inuyasha was going back to the village Rin was walking around collecting flowers and had heard what Inuyasha was telling Nomeko about the poshion and even though she didnt understand what he said it sounded intrasting and wanted to find out what Inuyasha her first igstinct was to go ask lord sesshomaru. So she went back to were Jaken and Sesshomaru was and started asking questions.

Sesshomarus pov

Sesshomaru wakes up to find Jaken yelling but deep deep red and Rin Screaming that he is wrong and its not true.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"yelled sesshomaru

Both Rin and Jaken froze and stared at Sesshomaru.

"well?"

"I was asking Jaken what it mean to be fucked the shit out of and he said nothing then said that I will be doing things like that when I get older and then I said no I wouldent be and then we started arguying."

'Why do things like this have to happen to me?'

"Jaken go get Ah-Un ready we are traveling today"

"yes Sesshomaru-sama"said Jaken

"Now Rin first of all what is your question?"

"my question is what does it mean when someone fucks your brains out"

Sesshomaru was very surprised at the question Rin just asked and defintly wanted to know were she heard that from.

"Rin were did you hear that from?"

"I heard Inuyasha say it when he was asking a old woman for a poshion"

"what exactly type of poshion did he ask for?"

"He said that he wanted a poshion that would make kagome-sama so horny that she would be begging him to fuck the shit out of her"

"First of all Rin never say that ever again and are you sure thats what he said?"

"yes"

'so the pup thinks he could get my miko through giving her a poshion and pleshering her,I dont think so I think that I will turn the tables around.'Sesshomaru thought evily

**So heres the next chap and im sad to say I might not be able to update a lot because i have a lot of test and am really busy so sorry but hoped u like it member to r and r :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls haha anyway so its like 3am and i was bored so here I am making a chapter haha**

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Declaimer:I do not own Inuyasha even though I so wished I did so i could make it evile mwahahahaha haha just kidding or... maby im not :/ lol**

**key**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**"Inner beast speaking"**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sesshomaru's pov

As Sesshomaru was still talking to Rin he found out some intresting how Inuyasha was going to sneak the poshion in her drink(I did not include it but he said that to Nomeko) or how he was going to get in a hour so that didnt really leave a lot of time for Sesshomaru to get ready for everything.

"JAKEN!".

"Yes lord Sesshomaru-sama".

"Is Ah-Un ready?".

"yes".

"ok Rin and Jaken bored on Ah-Un were leaving".

"ok" they both said in usion.

Kagome's pov

"Mom im leaving"said Kagome

"To were honey" said Kagome's mom Kanoma

"Im gong to the mall to get some things for Inuyasha and the rest of the gang"

"Ok make sure you be safe!"

"I will"

As kagome was walking down the street she saw this perfect store, it had candles, lotion, and various other things that she either needed or went into the shop and saw the wirdest thing,she saw a persen who looked axactly like Sango and was so she was walking down the iyalses getting her things then went to go pay for them.

"Um excuse me miss but you dont have any money on your credit card(kagome is 19)"said the casheir.

"oh um give me a minute, how much did it all come out to again?"said Kagome

"23.78"

'OMG I berly have any money ware did it all go at least I have enough to pay, just enough actally'.

"here you go"said kagome

So Kagome paid for her things and went back home.

"Im home"said kagome

"Did you get all the things you need?"

"yes but im going back to the fedural era now"

"ALREADY!"

"yes mom I have to"

"Ok honey just be safe please and come back soon"

"ok mom love you"

"love you sweety"

And so kagome got ready to go back, and was on her way.

**Inuyasha's pov**

Inuyasha went back to Nomeko and got the back to the hut, he made Kagome some tea,poared the poshion in and was so exited he couldnt hold it all smelled Kagome coming from the well but also he smelled Sesshomaru but from the apposite way.

'Why is lord-fluffy here'Inuyasha thought sarcastcly

So as planned Inuyasha went out to go greet Kagome and make her a victom of his plan(even though she preety much was already anyway).

"So Kagome you must be tired, between getting all the things you need and carying that heavy backpack of yours you must be exasted, I know I would be"

"well yha but I have to get back to kaede's hut so I can give everyone there gift's"

"Its ok they can wait come with me we are going to our hut I wanna show you something"Inuyasha said draging Kagome with him.

**Sesshomaru's pov**

'that stupid pup thinks he can mate our meko,I dont think so we are going to go in there throw him out, and mate her.'

**"But she has yet to drink the thing, and you did not woo her she barly even knows you, I know our meko, she will resist"persisted Sesshomaru's beast **

'True but when she drinks it she will be in a haze and will not care who it is who is pleasing her, then when she wakes up we will be mated and get to kow each other'

**"Whatever you say"**

And so Sesshomaru went into there and kagome were not there yet but almost there.

Kagome's pov

So Inuyasha was still draging Kagome with him then stoped out of nowhere.

"what's wrong inuyasha"kagome asked woringly

"I want you to drink this,I made it and wanted you to try it"

"um ok"

And so Kagome tried it buy tasted something off about it but she thought it was just beacause Inuyasha made it wrong, since it was his first time making it.(so she thought)

All of a sudden Kagome feels this strang feeling like she was on fire and deffently needed someone to make her feel like was wasent on fire.

"Um honey are you sure you made this right"

"yes"

Then all of a sudden Kagome starts to rub her nee's together because of all the friction building up inside of she falls to the floor and masturbating,moaning out Sesshomarus name and crying.

'WHY THE HELL IS SHE MOANING SESSHOMARUS NAME AND NOT MINE!'thought an very angry Inuyasha

So just then Sesshomaru come swips Kagome up and cares her back to the hut using denomic he got there he put up a barryer that will keep everyone out but didnt want to put up a sound barrer because he wanted Inuyasha to hear how he was going to make Kagome moan and scream out his name.

'why did they not let me keep that feeling away'

Kagome opened her eyes and was surprised to see Sessohomaru naked in all of his couldnt take her eyes of him, the way he was welt built and the way is color ton went great with his hair it made him look like a god and the best part to kagome was his four-teen inch cock.

'oh how that could do me good in so many ways'thought Kagome evily

**So Sesshomarus rockin it like no other lol anyway im happy to say that I have 3 days of school left yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:I do not own Inuyasha even though I would kill for it**

**KEY**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**"inner beast speaking"**

**ON WITH MY NOT SO GOOD STORY!**

**Sesshomaru's pov**

Sesshomaru mostly knew what she was thinking,you could basically tell by her looked like they were full of lust with a hint of passion.'Is she really not fully in the spell? Anyone else would have attacked him write there and all you could see was passion in their eyes but hers were...so weren't right like something was wrong, she wasn't fully in the spell and that could put a big indent on my plans' Sesshomaru.

Now Sesshomaru was a little worried,'What if she tries to resist me' Sesshomaru thought worriedly.

**Kagome's pov**

'What the hell is he waiting for,i'm horny and need to fuck someone just standing there like a statue.'2 minutes later Kagome now is really mad.'Is he regretting this or something'.So like Kagome she stands up and walks over to Sesshomaru.

"are you going to do or say anything, I thought the reason you took me was so we could be together" said Kagome with tears in her eyes

"I don't want to do something to you that you will regret" Said Sesshomaru truthfully

"Why would I regret being your mate,you are sinfully beautiful,you're a lord and I bet under that cold outing of your heart you're just a big love puppy that needs attention".Said Kagome

Just then out of nowhere Sesshomaru comes up to her and kisses her with as much passion as he licks kagomes bottom lip asking for entrance. As their tongues are battling Sesshomaru takes his claw and rips Kagome' cloths off like started trailing kisses down kagomes neck until he reaches her sensitive spot and he just keeps on sucking moves down to her right breast and stares at it for a little while.

"Stop staring it's embarrassing"Said kagome shyfully

"you don't need to be embarrassed your breast or should I say whole body is gorgeous"Said sesshomaru lovingly

Kagome felt so loved when he said just was so happy, Then Sesshomaru took her right nipple and starts to suck on it hard.

"Ah Sesshomaru I love the way you suck on my breast" Kagome moaned

"Well if you love that then you're definitely going to love this my sexy Miko" Sesshomaru said huskily

Sesshomaru then started playing with her clit earning a series of moans from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru you're going to make me go crazy if you keep doing that"

"Oh I'd like to see you go crazy, Just imagining you like that makes me horny"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed kagome while climaxing

"I guess you like when I talk dirty to me saying that I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk and you're begging me to stop."Sesshomaru teased in a husky voice

"SESSHOMARU JUST FUCK ME ALREADY" Kagome screamed

"someone's getting impatient,I have something better in mind"

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up so they were both standing then he lifted her up even more so that now her pussy was now in his face and her legs were around his then started to suck on her clit and stuck his finger in her now drenched pussy.

"Ahhh Sesshomaru it fells so good don't stop" Kagome moaned

"I don't intend to stop my little vixen"

He stuck in three fingers next and started to bite her clit but not hard enough to the point she will get hurt.

"Sesshomaru i'm going to cum"

"Scream my name while you are cumming" Sesshomaru demanded

"s-s SESSHOMARU"Kagome screamed

Sesshomaru lapped up all of her cum then let her down and kissed her hard so she could taste how her cum tastes.

**Inuyasha's pov**

Inuyasha ran to the hut as fast as he can but when he tried to open he couldn't instead he just got burned by it.

'dammit he must have used a spell so I can't get in is not good, I can only imagine what they might be up to"thought Inuyasha angrily

Just then that's when he heard kagome scream sesshomaru's name out,

"no this can't be happening, she supposed to be mines and no one else's" he screamed out

'we got married how could she betray me like this, this is like almost the same thing kikyo did to me she betrayed me for is going to be the end for me there's nothing I have anymore.'

Inuyasha sat there and started to cry while thinking 'Inuyasha's end and Kagome's new'

**Kagome's pov**

"SESSHOMARU HARDER FASTER" kagome screamed

"You don't have to tell me twice" sesshomaru answered

Sesshomaru is pounding into Kagome with demonic speed while Kagome is screaming,moaning,and thrashing around because of how much sesshomaru is making her feel good.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to cum"moaned kagome

"me to cum with me together"sesshomaru moaned

After a few more hard thrust they both came and sesshomaru bite down on where the neck and shoulder meets and though kagome did not know what to do her instincts were telling her to bite on sesshomaru's right shoulder.

A few minutes later they both collapsed on top of each other too tired to get both fell asleep right there.

**well schools over and i'm kinda sad about my last review i got about this story and some of it is true if you wanna know what i mean just pm me but thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer:I do not own InuYasha or the characters even though we all know if I did have it would be sooooooo different lol**

**So some of you must not really like the idea of me not updating as much as I wanted to even though its summer break and i am very sorry but im having a lot of family problems and it's not going well so pls bear with u all ;)**

**key**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**"inner beast speaking"**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Inuyasha's pov**

'That stupid bastard of a brother how could he take Kagome away from me!' thought Inuasha angrily

**"Brother no like us what you spect"**

'but this is going over board'

**"why you worry much even you know we basically used Gome"**

'what do you mean?'

**"don't play games me and you both know you only used Gome as a replacement for Kikyo"**

At this Inuyasha was surprised for two reasons the first is that his inner demon is talking in complete sentences and the second is because he knew about Inuyasha using Kagome.

'first of all when did you start talking in complete sentences and how did you know about that?'

**"dumbass i'm a part of you are you really that stupid and I always talked like this I just never thought you were worth my time to talk like this and for example like when you just said how did I know like seriously I can't believe someone can be that stupid'**

'you're talking to me right, you do know i'm your master right?'

**"OMG your such an asshole! just because you maybe on the outside I can still take over, and who else would I be talking to you're such a dumbass"**

**"you watch one day ill take over and you'll regret letting me take over"**

'yea right you ain't getting out'

**"watch me one day I will" **Inuyasha's beast said evilly

**Sesshomaru's pov**

Sesshomaru woke up to Kagome moaning out his name.

'hm she must be dreaming about last night,well it was something were you can dream about and as a very good dream'

"mmmm"Kagome moaned softly as she woke up

"Good morning my love,did you sleep good?" asked Sesshomaru

"Well good morning and yes I did sleep well how, about you honey?"kagome asked happily

"I did, so you think since we both had good slumbers why don't we use some of that energy"Sesshomaru said huskily

"haha I don't think so I need this energy,and plus we have to see about Inuyasha he must be devastated, and I don't even think the group knows"Kagome said worryingly

"fine but tonight you are all mine without interruptions because tonight we are going to try something new"Sesshomaru said with that deep voice of his.

"already we just started our sex life but it sounds interesting so I don't mind one bit" kagome said while giggling

So they both got dressed or rather trying to get dressed.

"Sessho you ripped all my cloths,now I don't have anything to ware"Kagome complained

'hm I like that nick name'thought sesshomaru

"Well then here"sesshomaru said while giving her his inner hakama.

while kagome was trying to get it on sesshomaru thought it was rather interesting the way it looked on she finally got it on she was amazed at how much bigger sesshomaru was then hakama reached all the down to her Nee's and the sleeves were hanging from her arms.

**Kagome's pov**

'OMG this thing is gigantic on me' Kagome thought surprisingly

They both finished getting dressed Sesshomaru took down the spell and walked outside but was suprised but not too surprised at the site before them.

Before them was a very sad-looking Inuyasha what they didn't know was that he wasn't sobbing because he lost Kagome it was because of how he felt ashamed of only staying with kagome because he was using her as a replacement for kikyo.

"Pup you disgrace our family's name for what you have done" all eyes turned up toward the sky hearing a voice they thought they would never hear.

Down came Inutashio flying like a god from the sky.

"Father"Said both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in disbelief

"you have done what only a fool would have done,you have used a woman one that is sweet, caring,and beautiful to replace a selfish,evil,horribly woman"Inutashio said

"Father I don't know what you are talking about" said Sesshomaru in confusion

"No not you I am talking about that selfish mut right there" Inutashio said in complete disgust

"What do you mean old man I didn't do anything"Inuyasha said trying to sound tough after crying so much.

"Do not try to fool me I know exactly what you did and I am defiantly not happy about it"

"Tell Kagome or should I say the new Lady of the West exactly what you have done from the if you do not tell her I will tell her"Inutashio said sounding deadly

"What are you talking about Inutashio-sama"Kagome asked

"well this selfish asshole,excuse my language, only married or even stayed with you because he used you as a replacement for kinkyho and the reason I call her that is because even though none of you knew this but she slept with all of naraku's creation's and himself".

"NO SHE DIDNT YOU HAVE NO PROOF"Inuyasha screamed.

"SHUTUP you insolent pup, I don't need proof I am a god, I've seen everything from heaven or to some of you like the stupid pup 'up there' "Inutaisho nearly roared

"Inuyasha is that true, that you only used me?"Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Well it kinda is,I wanted to do something so I wouldn't think like that but...You reminded me to much of her and I couldn't bring myself to think differently"Inuyasha said ashamed.

"YOU-YOU ASSHOLE,I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED ME AS HER REPLACEMENT!YOU JACKASS" Kagome said screaming at him.

"but you know what, now I have Sesshy so I don't care and you can kiss my ass"kagome said but she said it in a way like she didn't care whatsoever.

When she said that Sesshomaru was very happy at how he got a woman who can actually stand up for herself and is not a stick in the ass.

Then Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and kept hoping from one tree to another,Sesshomaru and Kagome went to kaede's hut with they got there they were surprised to see that Sango,Shippo,and Miroku were not there.

"kaede where is Sango,Shippo,and Miroku?"asked Kagome

"They went to go visit Sango's old village, and see how the people there are doing"Keade said

"So I see we have a new Lady of the West?"Asked keade

"Yup now it's just all about me and my sesshy"replied Kagome in a loving way

* * *

**And there you have it they live happily ever JUST KIDDING things are now really going to get if you guys could pls vote on my poll its in my bio and thank you for all he great reviews.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:I don't own inuYasha **

**I know you guys are really mad at me for not updated really long so here you go.**

**Normal Pov**

* * *

It was 3 days later after them talking to and kagome both went back to Sesshomaru's Kagome got there she was amazed beyond belief. She was amazed that everything was already set and how beautiful it actually looked.

Sesshomaru was beyond relieved that she liked it,he thought she wouldn't like it (there room).The walls were silver and on the bottom a trimming of gold,with paintings of dogs and crescent futon was to the far left with blue bedding and the pillows were purple gold and there was a walk in closet at the front where you walk in.

"Sesshomaru its so beautiful,did you design this yourself?

"Yes I wanted you to like it and I didn't want the dirty old maids to do it"

"Sesshomaru! Don't talk about your staff that way its not nice!"

"So they are not important they are fools"

"See thats why none of them even like you you're so mean to them!"

"it does not matter"

"whatever Sesshomaru"

And so then they got ready to go to the next they have a lot coming at them.

* * *

**Kagomes pov**

**Kagomes dream**

_**kagome was walking in the garden of the palace when all of a sudden the ground starts rumbling and she hears blood curdling screams from in front of the starts running to the front and what she saw was... her strong mate was on the floor coughing up blood and slowly starting to lose life in his eyes.**_

_**"SESSHOMARU"she screamed with tears in her eyes as she ran to him as fast as she could.**_

_**When she reached him she could see a big gash on his torso,that was nonstop saw that he wasn't even with her anymore(hes dead).She started bailing calling for the maids to take him and find a when she herd the chuckle she thought she would never here in her life.**_

_**"hahahahaha so the ice prince found a mate,hm I didn't see that coming.I thought everyone hated that stupid dog."said naraku**_

_**Kagome was frozen in place.**_

_**'HOW-how is he in front of me we defeated him already,how is he did he get stronger,before he couldn't have beat Sesshomaru but know he beat him without a scratch on him!.'She didn't know what to say to him right know all her emotions were just everywhere angry,sad,hate,curios and sadly she hated to say it but she felt a little bit of lust toward him.'**_

_**She felt disgusted with herself that she felt lust toward way he was right now what he was wearing and because of he was in the air with the air wiping around him and his 6 pack showing she hated when right know her mate was died or dieing but hear she is admiring her does that? And to there mate?**_

_**"What happen cat got your tongue **_**Kagome**_**"he said her name in a husky way like trying to get her to feel in a daze to love him or something.**_

* * *

That is when kagome woke up and was happy to see her mate next to her.

"What happen sweetie its still night time?asked Sesshomaru

"Nothing I just had a really creapy and tarifying dream"

"Its ok im here for you, while your with me no one will take you or harm you in anyway."Sesshmaru said while wraping his armes around her waist and huging her tighter to him. They both went to sleep not knowing what was going to bring them tomorrow

* * *

**HI Well I know long time your mad my chap is short but im going threw mom dad issues so yea anyway you don't wanna hear about my life so i hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer:I do not own inuyasha **

**Ok so i was going to make this a lot longer but i kinda wanna start a nother story so i am going to end it quiker then usal ans no one is voting on my poll so i dont know what to right about can u guys pls pls vote so i know what to wright the late morning afternoon the poll will be closed and not taking anymore votes so vote now or forever hold your peice lol see what i did there lol**

**narakus pov**

**3 years later**

'I dont get why im doing this anymore there is no point I feel so broken and regretful'thought naraku

"Naraku your maiden is here"said kagura

"Thank you pls come in"

"thank you so the next subject is to be nice about other peaple "said sakura

"yes well about that I have desided to stop attacking the family and everyone else"

"very good do they know?"asked sakura

"yes i sent a note to the lord of the west and I send a guard to tell them "

"very you think you still need these lessens?"

"no. I think I will be good from now on"

"Good my job here is done"said sakura

**well that is the end its based on how naraku changes and has nothing to do with sesskag.**

**pls remember to vote thank you.**


End file.
